I Could Use Some Company
by Simone 'The Colonel' C
Summary: Takes place between pages 7 and 8 in Chapter 20. My writing on this one was rusty so sorry if it's a bit hackish :P .


Okay, so I don't actually really like _Better Days_ all that much, but like certain characters from it. It's complicated. Fic's a oneshot.

* * *

"He doesn't understand..." Beth whimpered. "No one ever does."

Beth was tired of people _saying _they understood that she was polyamorous but then getting angry when she didn't play favorites.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only person she knew who would even consider coming to comfort her.

Lucy was over at her parents' visiting. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She recognized Beth's voice over the line. "It's only Beth." she told her parents. Lucy wondered what Beth could possibly be calling for, as she wasn't one to call just for light conversation. Beth told Lucy Nicholas, one of her lovers, had stormed out only moments ago.

"He did _what_? Over **_what_**?" Lucy said shocked. "I hate to sound needy, but I could use some company." Beth pleaded. "I'll be there soon." Lucy said. Lucy hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. "Mom, Sam, I hate to leave on such short notice, but some jerk just dumped Beth and she could use my company."

Lucy knocked on Beth's door. "Come in" a voice said weakly.

Lucy was a bit surprised to see the state Beth was in.

Up until now, Lucy had only seen Beth in what see thought of as an emotionally distant state. She wasn't someone who "shared her feelings", only really being someone who shared her thoughts. The only time she could recall Beth "opening up" was when she shared the story of how she lost her first boyfriend. But now, her she was, showing raw, uninhibited emotion.

Lucy walked over and sat on the couch, and was taken aback when Beth grabbed onto her and began sobbing in her shoulder. Lucy couldn't think of anything to say, knowing that sometimes it was just better to let someone cry than try and talk to them, so she just began stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

While she was doing this, she started to feel an urge. This urge scared her, because it was something she'd never felt before. Then she realized that she _had_ felt it before, but couldn't place when or where. The more she thought, the closer she came to placing it, but a sudden loud sob from Beth broke her train of thought.

Later on Lucy could tell Beth was getting tired, so she grabbed a blanket from her room and placed it around Beth. Beth slowly but surely feel asleep and wound up on Lucy's lap. The urge returned, and this time it came in her stomach, a mix of butterflies and nausea. She didn't have time to think about it though, as she felt herself drifting off.

Lucy woke up sometime later. She was surprised to find Beth was still asleep on her lap. Her back ached a bit due to her falling asleep sitting upright, so she stretched out. While she didn't mean to do so, this woke Beth up. Beth looked up and was a bit surprised to find Lucy was still there, even more so that she'd slept on the couch with her.

"Good morning." she yawned.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright." Beth replied.

"How'd you sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Alright, I guess. And you?"

"As well as someone who fell asleep sitting up can sleep." Lucy chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going." Lucy said.

"Wait, before you go, Lucy?"

"Hm?"

Beth hugged Lucy tightly. "Thank you" she whispered. Lucy hugged back.

"Beth, before I go, I've been meaning to ask you...you know how you said you 'hate almost all people'?"

"Yeah."

"Well...do you...do you hate _me_?"

Beth wasn't sure if Lucy was being serious or not, but when she saw the look on Lucy's face, she could tell she was asking in earnest.

"Of course not." she said sympathetically. "I wouldn't have asked you to come over here and keep me company if I didn't like you."

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. "I guess I was just wondering, is all."

"I'll see you later." Lucy said. "See you later." Beth replied.

Lucy grabbed her keys and walked out the door.


End file.
